


break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

by VigilantePond



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, F/M, bisexual Ilsa Faust, ok Ethan doesn't really do anything here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantePond/pseuds/VigilantePond
Summary: Alanna (The White Widow) runs into Ilsa and Ethan at a restaurant, but she's got her eyes on Ilsa... Very short double drabble.





	break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

Alanna checked her watch again; it was well past 7:30. Another buyer backing out of a deal. _Cowards_. 

“Would you like more wine?” the waiter asked. 

She had already gone through half a bottle by herself. Surely the dimwit could see her beet red cheeks. “Sure. Why not,” she murmured.

As he poured her another glass, she saw two familiar figures out of the corner of her eye. _John Lark_ , sorry — Ethan Hunt and Ilsa Faust were sitting at a table across, engrossed in conversation and occasionally erupting with laughter. 

When Ilsa excused herself to use the restroom, Alanna stumbled after her. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Ilsa remarked. 

“How’s your date going?”

“It’s _not_ a date,” she insisted. Her breath reeked of whiskey. 

“Oh really? Then will you kiss me?,” Alanna quipped.

**“** Okaayy… but give me a good reason why.” 

“Because you’re clever, gorgeous, and _definitely not on a date_ ,” Alanna teased.

Ilsa scoffed, but leaned in anyway. She grabbed the back of her neck and met Alanna’s parted lips with her own, slipping in a tongue for good measure. Who knew wine and whiskey would make a good mix? Finally, she pulled away. 

“Au revoir. Enjoy your _not-date."_

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to try drabble but 100 words is too hard so I made it double drabble. I'm stuck on my other Ilsa/Alanna fic (*cough shameless plug* https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585600/chapters/41450621 check it out lol) so I took a detour and wrote this short little thing. Since I ship everything but I'm obsessed with these two right now, I figured why not incorporate both?


End file.
